resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Keith Oster's dossier
Psych Report SOLDIER: SGT Keith Oster DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Sgt. Keith Oster appears to be an aggressive soldier loyal to God, country and the military. However, under that facade, he demonstrates many signs of hostility. Keith speaks at length about his past experiences disrupting protest gatherings, where he arrested dozes of dissenters with "necessary force." I believe that he channels his aggressions into his official duties by exerting his assumed dominance over individuals he may consider to be weak. He wouldn't talk about his father in our first session. That's telling. I guess most boys were "toughened up" by their paternal guardians during adolescence, but some men take this lesson a bit too far into their adulthood. It seems that violence has surrounded Oster his entire life. That doesn't necessarily mean that he's ready for Project Abraham but, then again, who is? Record of Service : Psych Report (2) SOLDIER: SGT Keith Oster DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Keith Oster was unfazed by the news that it was not yet his time to endure the injection. He almost shrugged when I told him, as if to say, "Better him than me." I can tell I have my work cut out with this soldier. Psych Report (3) SOLDIER: SGT Keith Oster DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: Keith was hesitant in our session. He looked at me as though he was suddenly seeing me in a different light - almost like he blamed me for why the last experiment failed. Sgt. Oster eyed me the way you eye a murderer. And it almost seemed like he respected me more for it. He spoke a bit more about strong-arming war protesters back in Florida. The information was nothing new, and I felt like an accomplice for hearing his boastful words. Psych Report (4) SOLDIER: SGT Keith Oster DOCTOR: Dr. Cassie Aklin NOTES: When I broke the news to Keith, he immediately tried to bargain his way out of it. He asked repeatedly who chose him and how he could appeal to "him" (of course assuming that the person in charge was male). I froze up. How could I explain that I was unwilling to make the decision myself, so I pawned off the responsibility to a group of strangers? So I took the blame. Even though it was a lie, it was the right thing to do. He deserves to put a face to this terrifying experience and I am, unfortunately, the one he sees every day. When he heard that I had selected him, he went silent for a moment. I have to admit that his stare frightened me; this is a violent man, after all. How selfish could I be? Keith is facing almost certain death, or at least a nearly lethal affliction, and I was worried about myself? My fears aren't completely unfounded. He sent one dissenter, named Elden something, to intensive care after bludgeoning his face with the butt of his rifle repeatedly. Elden's jaw was caved in irreparably and he suffered minor brain damage. However, Oster's commanding officer never officially reprimanded him for such brutal actions, instead dismissing the event as necessary and swift action against a clear and present threat to national safety. Oster has a lot of demons to work out - I just hope I'm not around when he erupts. But I have to maintain my objectivity. Otherwise, I won't be any good to these soldiers. Memo MEMO From: Colonel Grant Thompson To: Dr. Cassie Aklin, PhD Re: Surveillance Audio Date: 11/17/50 Dr. Aklin, It has come to our attention that Sgt. Keith Oster discussed a violent incident from his past with fellow Project Abraham subject Nathan Hale. Seeing as how this conservation may have a bearing on your psychological research, I wanted to alert you to the file: 938Stockmeyer773 Please do not divulge the presence of our surveillance microphones to the soldiers; it would jeopardize their trust in us and, most likely, with you as well. Sincerely, Col. Grant Thompson, U.S. Army cc:file Lab Results P.A. SUBJECT #492132FB NAME: Sgt. Keith Oster PEL# bu75207b Summary: The results of Sgt. Oster's injection were inconclusive due to a tragic chain of events. The subject's respiration was accelerated, his pulse elevated to dangerous levels and his pupil dilation irregular. Before the serum could be administered, however, the sergeant assaulted an orderly and was subdued by an attending soldier's firearm. Keith Oster did not survive. Category:Project Abraham